A Story Within a Story
by Kagamine Rin and Len
Summary: "Are you sure that we're doing Twins?" Epic Turtle asked when Penguin read the notecard. "Ha," Penguin replied, which meant Yes.
1. Um, are you sure about this?

**Hey, I'm Epic Turtle. Me and the penguin in A Penguin Discovers Fanfiction are going to do a commentary on...**

**Twins? Penguin, are you sure you got that right?**

_**Ha.**_ _**(Dreams wrote it on the paper.)**_

**Okay. Let's get started.**

Echoflight stared at the sky with her sightless blue eyes. She could tell that it was almost sun high. A minute to be exact. A minute to sun high. She flinched as she heard a wail: A queen was kitting.

**"Wait wait wait, hold it, hold it. Epic Turtle waved his legs until someone paused the scene. "What? There wasn't a battle...or something? She could've been attacked by a fox in the nursery. GOSH, these cats are irresponsible! THE QUEEN IS DYING, ECHOFLIGHT! SAVE HER! SAVE HER!" Penguin slapped him.**

**"Ha." he said, which meant 'Shut up, she's just kitting.' Epic Turtle shut up and the scene continued.**

After the wail stopped, Echoflight relaxed again. Her white fur had fluffed up, but now it was flat again.

She looked down, sensing it was exactly sunhigh. Nothing happened.

**"So cats aren't hunting, or doing anything, huh? Some Clan they are." Epic Turtle said, casually sipping water.**

She waited, and after about a minute, there was another wail. The same queen was having another kit. Echoflight recoiled, her heart racing. She couldn't stand the sound of a queen in pain. That was why she had declined the offer to become medicine cat in the first place.

**"Ha? Ha ha ha?" Penguin squawked, He had said, 'can't she help in other ways? Instead of- You know what? I'm going to shut up now.'**

But this time she didn't feel disgusted or disturbed. Instead, she felt…afraid.

Afraid of two kits? That's ridiculous.

**"It is, Echoflight, it is." Epic Turtle said, still drinking water. He thought he looked cool, but he didn't.**

**"Ha." Penguin said. He agreed.**

Echoflight scolded herself. But she couldn't shake off the feeling. She knew something bad was going to happen. These kits were dangerous.

**"Ha..." Penguin thought. He said, 'but they're just kits...**

She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down. "No, no…" She murmured.

**"No, what?" Epic Turtle said. He bit into a leaf.**

Echoflight had a problem with panic.

**"Oh." Epic Turtle said. He realized what was happening.**

**"Ha." Penguin said. (Now you get it) He was eating a sandwich. **

If she didn't calm down enough, she would have a panic attack. Her life had been saved multiple times with thyme, since it could help her calm down.

Echoflight tried to control her breathing. She couldn't. She was panicking. "No…No! No!" She yowled.

**"Is she going to die?" Epic Turtle asked. He had finished his leaf.**

**"Ha, haha. HAHAHAHA" Penguin said sarcastically, still eating his sandwich. He said, 'No, she's going to survive. READ IT YOU IDIOT."**


	2. Sparkling water

**Penguin, are you sure that we're reviewing the right thing?**

**Ha. (Yes.)**

**Kitty: Glad you liked it. Wait, WHAT? I don't look cool? *Sobsob* *Pulls out sunglasses and sparkling water***

**Raven: :3**

"Yes…couldn't save….poor Echoflight…"

**"Wait wait wait," Epic Turtle paused it while drinking sparkling water. "SHE ACTUALLY DIED?"**

**"Ha," Penguin said, settling in his chair. (Translation: It seems like that.)**

Icekit listened closely, trying to make out what the older warriors were saying. She had heard something about Echoflight being poor and not saving a sparrow. She was confused. The frail elder didn't even go hunting anymore...

**"It figures," Epic Turtle muttered. Penguin glared at him.**

She turned to face what she thought was her deaf brother, Lionkit.

**"Ha ha?" Penguin said. He was saying 'what if she isn't looking at him?' Epic Turtle gave no answer.**

She was blind, so she relied on her ears to help her. Icekit flicked her tail, 'speaking' to her brother.

Icekit had white fur and icy blue eyes, from what her mother had told her.

**"But what if her mother was lying? How will Icekit know what white and blue looks like?" Epic Turtle wondered. He coughed, choking on his sparkling water. Penguin didn't help him.**

Her younger brother, Lionkit, had golden fur and green eyes, also from what she had been told. Even though they looked different, their scents were almost the same. It was very peculiar, and sometimes warriors would mistake who is who just by the scent. Icekit was blind, Lionkit was deaf.

**"Ha, ha." Penguin said, sipping orange juice. (Very strange litter. How about a mute kit next?)**

She could hear and speak, he could see. After about four moons, they had learned to take care of each other.

Lionkit could make odd noises to communicate with her and help her be her 'eyes'. Icekit was his 'ears' and she spoke to him with her tail.

**"Is that possible?" Epic Turtle asked Penguin.**

"Eh?" Lionkit asked when she was done signing to him. That noise usually meant, "What?" or "Huh?" or "I don't understand!".

Icekit moved her tail around. She was pretty much shrugging her shoulders.

"That's what I heard," She answered quietly. "Never mind. You can't even hear me." She laughed a little. Sometimes Icekit would talk to herself. She could sense that Lionkit was hurt when she did that, but she didn't care.

"I didn't find anything juicy. Just dumb gossip about Echoflight."

**"That's not dumb." Epic Turtle said.**

Her tail waved wildly as she signed to her brother.

"Errrr!" Lionkit made another strange noise. Icekit recognized this as the noise he made when he wanted to play.

"Yeah, let's go!" She signed.

Lionkit guided her out of the nursery. Icekit took in a deep breath, tasting the air. She had already been outside of the nursery multiple times, but she still needed to smell the air. It was an extra precaution.

"Look who's here!" Icekit flinched when she heard the voice. It was the third tom in a trio of bullies; siblings that picked on she and her brother.

**"Ha ha ha ha." Penguin said. He was eating a grilled cheese sandwich. (Oh, pick on the disabled, huh? GOSH, you new generation of warriors are soooo low.)**

She felt Lionkit stiffen next to her.

"Leave us alone!" Icekit growled, her voice sounding weak compared the the tom's.

"Leave us alone!" He mocked her.

**"Leave us alone! Epic Turtle mimicked. **

"Hey, Pebblekit, wait for us!" Icekit groaned. Pebblekit, Streamkit, and Mistkit. The Gray Three, as she called them. In her mind, of course.

"Hey, Mistkit. It seems Blindkit and Deafkit are out and about."

**"Hey look, The Gray Three are out and about." Epic Turtle snickered. Penguin stared at him angrily.**

**"Ha!' he said. (I was gonna say that!)**

**"Well I'm sor-ry!" Epic Turtle said. He accidentally spilled his sparkling water.**

Streamkit chuckled. Icekit gritted her teeth. She began to tremble slightly.

"Aw, Blindkit is upset!" Mistkit chortled.

**"Ha ha ha." Penguin said. (Little-)**

**"Try not to swear," Epic Turtle reminded.**

**"Ha." (Danggit.)**

"Er!" Lionkit nudged her, as if saying 'Ignore them!'. She scooted away, flicking her tail back and forth.

"I'm going to nap!" She signed. Lionkit nudged her again, this time leading her to their nest. They shared it with their mother, Frostdawn.

Frostdawn cared for them and always tried to help them the best she could. Even though Icekit couldn't see and Lionkit couldn't hear, they could understand their mother. It must have been because she was 'mother'. Icekit couldn't quite understand how that was possible, but she didn't try to question it too much.

Lionkit plopped down next to her, curling into a ball. Icekit yawned and nuzzled her brother. She began to purr as she slowly fell asleep. All thoughts of the trio of bullies left her mind as she slipped into the world of dreams.

**"What if the dreams are about the trio?" Epic Turtle asked.**

**"Ha." (Don't answer that.)**

OoO

Icekit blinked open her eyes. Her body filled with warmth as she glanced around. In her dreams she was no longer 'Blindkit'. She was Icekit, a member of DawnClan. She had no disabilities to hold her back.

**"Ha. Ha." Penguin sighed, eating snow. (Dreams. So decieving. Illusions.)**

Icekit was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Flowers and grass were gently pushed by the warm breeze. She sighed, contented, and shut her eyes.

As she did so, Icekit let out a whimper. She saw red; blood.

**"Legasp!" Epic Turtle said. "Blood?"**

It was everywhere. There were eyes, too.

**"That's creepy," Epic Turtle said, eating candy.**

Amber eyes opened and looked Icekit right in the eyes.

She tried to back up. Instead, she was followed by the eyes.

**"Ha. Ha." Penguin muttered. (I have stalker issues)**

Then she heard a low growl. She had never heard something growl like this before. It frightened her. A flash of black and white streaked past Icekit. She let out a pitiful wail of fear.

"Help!"

"Help..."

Another call followed hers. She froze, her heart beating wildly, her eyes wide.

OoO

"Icekit, wake up!" Icekit opened her eyes to darkness. She was in the real world now. There weren't any dreams to scare her, or any meadow for her to relax in.

**"Ha. Ha ha ha." Penguin said. (Poo. I like meadows.)**

She scented the air. It was Mistkit. "Leave me alone!" She cried.

Mistkit nudged her. "No, seriously. The hunting patrol got back. Aren't you hungry?"

**"I would be suspicious if I were her. I mean, why would the bully tell her that?" Epic Turtle said.**

**"Ha." (Ditto)**

Icekit's annoyance disappeared.

"Food!" She sprang up quickly, causing Lionkit to wake. She flicked her tail as fast as she could. Icekit was telling him it was time to eat.

They ran outside of the nursery, their bodies pressed together. Lionkit steered her towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Eh?" Icekit heard him ask.

She scented the air again and let out a growl. "Those stupid kits! Tricking us!

**"HA! I knew it!" Epic Turtle danced victoriously. Penguin made him sit down.**

Ugh! I hate them! I hate them!" Icekit stomped her paws.

She could hear Mistkit, Pebblekit, and Streamkit snickering. They kept on taking advantage of she and her brother. It just wasn't fair!

**"Ha. Ha ha." (Life ain't fair kid.)**

Icekit began to shake with anger. She wanted to just claw their faces off! Icekit let out another low growl. She could sense that Lionkit was angry too.

She moved her tail around, 'speaking' to Lionkit. "Revenge!"

Lionkit nudged her in agreement. They would get payback.

**"Why is there payback for everything? It's just a joke." Epic Turtle slumped in his seat.**

**"Ha." (Don't let Dreams hear you say that. Remember?)**

**"Oh. Yeah."**

No matter what, she and her brother would make the three kits pay.


	3. Window Cat Comes In

"Icepaw! Lionpaw!"

Although Icepaw's Clan was chanting for her and Lionpaw, she still felt like mouse-dung. The chants bounced off of her like poppy seeds.

**"You sure that's valid figurative language?" Epic Turtle yawned, and stretched.**

Her sightless eyes saw nothing (well, of course they did)

**"Well, of course they did," Epic Turtle mimicked.**

**"Ha." Penguin had told him to shut up.**

, and even though Lionpaw was next to her to support her, she didn't feel like she could stand.

A few days before they'd become apprentices, Icepaw had learned that Echoflight had died from another panic attack. She'd grieved, but not as much as when her mother died. Frostdawn had been killed by a badger.

**"Ha, ha, ha." Penguin said sarcastically. (Yes yes, very helpful. We needed to know that.)**

The beastly thing had attacked the camp. The warriors had done their best to fight the badger.

**"Weakling warriors! If ten can't fight it off, then the world is lost." Epic Turtle mocked. He threw a ball up and down.**

Frostdawn was protecting Lionpaw and her. But the badger had made it to the nursery. It then killed Frostdawn. Just like that.

**"Ha. Ha." The sarcasm struck again. (We needed to know that.)**

She was just protecting her kits! Why did Icepaw's mother have to die? Frostdawn couldn't see them become apprentices. She was gone forever.

**"Hello! StarClan, maybe?" Epic Turtle said, bored.**

Icepaw shuddered. She could still remember what had happened; she could recall every single detail. But her mother's death wasn't the only thing that sent chills down her spine. She remembered the nightmare she'd gotten two moons ago.

Blood, black and white fur, a growl, a wail for help.

**"I wonder what that is," Epic Turtle said sarcastically. Penguin, who didn't get sarcasm other than when he did it, said,**

**"Ha, ha." (It's a badger, idiot.)**

**"I know that."**

The growl was that of a badger. It had to be, for no other cat could make that horrifying noise. The fur...oh, the fur!

**"The pain, oh the pain of being forced to do this!" Epic Turtle slumped in his seat.**

**"Ha." (Shut up, it's not that bad.)**

Although she could not see it, she knew it was the same fur she'd seen in her nightmare. And then the wail. Icepaw pressed against Lionpaw, trying not to fall over. She choked back her own wail as she thought about her mother. Frostdawn had made that noise. When she had been snatched up by the badger's jaws.

**"Ha ha HAAAAAAA." Penguin yelled. He was told to to quiet down by the security books. (Don don DOOOOOOOOON!)**

The sound still rang in her eyes.

**"In...her...eyes?" Epic Turtle said, confused.**

"Help!"

**"No." Epic Turtle yawned again, and got up. "Alright, I'm leaving, tell me when you're done, Penguin."**

**"Ha, HA?" Penguin looked confused. (Wait, WHAT?) He squirmed, unable to get out of his chair. Giving up, he chucked a piece of lettuce at Epic Turtle's head.**

**It didn't even make it to its target.**

Icepaw shuddered. She felt Lionpaw nudge her, leading her off of the Tall-Boulder. She let him guide her, her shoulders sagging.

Had she seen some sort of prophecy? Was StarClan trying to tell her something? No, she wasn't going to be a medicine cat.

**"Ha." Penguin said. (That's too bad) As Epic Turtle pushed open the doors, something blasted him back.**

**Window Cat stood there. Her glasses were smoking, and she looked miffed.**

**"Writer told me to activate the bombs placed at the door so you can't leave yet," she said drily, and slammed the door. Epic Turtle stared sadly at the wooden door. He went back to his seat.**

She was going to be a warrior. So was her brother. It was just an uncanny event that had been oddly similar to her nightmare. Well, that was what she wanted to believe. She had to believe it. She didn't want to think that it was true. Because if that was the truth, it truly scared her.

**"Ha, ha ha ha?" Penguin leaned over in his seat. (So, you've never been 'truly scared'?)**

"Hey, Blindpaw and Deafpaw!" Icepaw bit back a growl when she heard the voice of Streampaw. She felt Lionpaw stiffen too. They had been plotting against the three bullies for two moons, but they hadn't set their plan into action.

**"Better do it now, than later," Epic Turtle said. Just then, the Book Servants came with trays of food.  
**

**"Ha!" Penguin grabbed his plate as soon as he could reach it. Epic Turtle just took his.**

There were too many what-ifs and things they couldn't do.

**"Oh, that's why," Epic Turtle stared at his plate sadly. He was forced to do this stupid story, and he couldn't even escape!**

Now that they were apprentices, they could leave the camp. But they'd probably have to go with a warrior. She and Lionpaw would get back at their enemies. They would do it...soon...

**"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Penguin's words were garbled by food. Epic Turtle managed to decipher it as, 'Hurry up and do it!'**

"Keep on throwing insults at us," Icepaw murmured. "Your demise will catch up to you quicker that way."

**"Good," Epic Turtle smiled. He seemed to get excited by the idea of revenge.**

"Icepaw? Lionpaw?" Icepaw flicked her tail, signaling to Lionpaw that someone was speaking. "I need you to come with me to my den. We need to speak."

**"GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! IT'S WE NEED TO TALK!" Epic Turtle yelled.**

She realized it was the Clan leader, Stonestar. Her tail frantically moved back and forth as she spoke to her brother.

All thoughts about the bullies and Frostdawn left her. Instead, an odd mixture of fear and excitement entered her.

"Mm." He basically nodded. She and Lionpaw followed Stonestar, and he led them to his den: A small underground cave. They squeezed through and settled down on the ground. Icepaw and Lionpaw tucked their paws underneath themselves, and they both pricked their ears.

Icepaw stiffened, her tail ready to move around.

"You both have...disabilities."

**"Ha, ha, ha ha ha." Penguin said. (Yes, yes, we see that, no need to point it out.)**

Stonestar began. Icepaw waved her tail around.

"So?" She challenged. Lionpaw was pretty much doing the same thing. She could feel him stiffening.

"Well...This might affect your training."

**"Ya think?" Epic Turtle said, finally eating his lunch.**

Lionpaw and Icepaw's tails touched for a moment. That was their way of exchanging glances.

"So?" Icepaw asked again. "We'll just train harder. I couldn't have cared less about my blindness and Lionpaw's deafness." She was flicking her tail all the while, telling her brother what she was saying. "We're not weak!" Icepaw hissed.

**"Ha, ha, ha." Penguin scratched his stomach. (Gee, I didn't notice that!)**

She could sense the building tension. Lionpaw could too. "Listen, you two-" He stopped. "I mean-uh-"

"Stop treating us that way! We're just as capable as you are!"

**"What? What did he do? How is that offensive?" Epic Turtle asked, confused. Penguin just shrugged.**

Icepaw growled, her hackles raising. Her tail lashed, but not because she was angry. She was speaking to Lionpaw.

"Oh?" She could tell Stonestar was getting annoyed and angry. "Then how would you like it if you were separated?"

**"Ha! Ha ha ha!" Penguin flapped his wings and tried to look surprised. (Oh no!)**

"Mm," Lionpaw's tail touched hers.

"We'd be fine, together or not." Icepaw raised her chin. "But we can be regular warriors-better than regular warriors!" She growled. "Don't underestimate us, Stonestar."

**"Underestimated." Epic Turtle said boredly. Penguin reached over and hit him. Hard.**

**"Ha ha ha ha!" he said angrily. (Don't underestimate them, idiot!)**

**"Hey!" Epic Turtle said. Then he stopped, and stared at the ceiling. **

"Stop talking to your leader like that!" Stonestar growled. "Since you are so keen to talk back, why don't you spend the rest of the day cleaning out the elders' den?"

**"Ha, ha!" Penguin said. (Yeah, how about?)**

**"So, NOW you turn against them. Some friend you are." Epic Turtle muttered.**

**"Ha, ha, ha!" Penguin retorted. (Well, we should at least give them a chance!) **

**"I did give them a chance!" Epic Turtle said. He stuck out his tongue when Penguin didn't answer. Penguin retaliated by throwing his empty plate at him.**

"Fine by us." Icepaw answered. She wasn't sure how she knew that Lionpaw was okay with it too. She didn't even need to ask him. She just...knew. "Ask us to do anything. We can do it." Icepaw was challenging her leader. "You just wait."

**"For what?" Epic Turtle said, in between curses. **

Stonestar was fuming. He had been humiliated.

**"Ha ha ha ha ha," Penguin muttered. (I'm not surprised.)**

Icepaw stopped herself from purring in amusement. "Oh, anything you say?" He growled. "Have everything it takes to be a warrior," He hissed. "In three moons. Do that, IceI'mbetterthanallofyou."

**Epic Turtle laughed. "IceI'mbetterthanallofyou?" he hooted. (While attacking Penguin.)**

He bared his teeth. "Now get out of here."

**"Ha!" Penguin said. (That isn't a way to treat your Clanmates!) He chucked bits of food at Epic Turtle.**

Lionpaw pushed Icepaw out, and he followed her. "Er!" He nudged Icepaw.

She purred. 'We showed him. Now we just need to be the best apprentices there were.' She signed with her tail. Lionpaw nudged her again.

"Er!" It was in a different tone.

'I know we have the Clan leader as an enemy.' She flicked her tail. 'That just means that we'll need to work harder.'

**"Agreed. I need to work harder to, on making Penguin leave." Epic Turtle said.**

**"Ha! HA HA!" (You leave! I won't!)**

"Mm." Icepaw knew he was basically purring.

'You ready?'

**"No!" Epic Turtle yelled over the noise they were making.**

"Mm!"

'Let's go clean out that den.' She waved her tail again.

**Penguin had enough. He struggled to get out of his chair. When he did, he stormed out the door. **

**"Hey! What? No fair!" Epic Turtle complained. "How come there wasn't a bomb?" Window Cat came in.**

**"Because we knew it was going to happen," she said.**

**"Who am I going to do this with?" Epic Turtle asked.**

**"Me." Window Cat smiled.**

**"Dang. I want Penguin to come back."**


End file.
